Osman (I pjevanje)
Ah, čijem si se zahvalila, tašta ljudska oholasti? Sve što više stereš krila, sve ćeš paka niže pasti! Vjekovite i bez svrhe nije pod suncem krepke stvari, a u visocijeh gora vrhe najprije ognjen trijes udari. Bez pomoći višnje s nebi svijeta je stavnos svijem bjeguća satiru se sama u sebi silna carstva i moguća. Kolo od sreće uokoli vrteći se ne pristaje: tko bi gori, eto je doli, a tko doli gori ustaje. Sad vrh sablje kruna visi, sad vrh krune sablja pada, sad na carstvo rob se uzvisi, a tko car bi, rob je sada. Proz nesreće sreća iznosi, iz krvi se kruna crpe, a oni kijeh se boje mnozi strah od mnozijeh i oni trpe. Od izdajstvâ i od zasjeda ograđena je glava u cara, a u čas se zgoda ugleda od ke ne bi pametara. O djevice čiste i blage ke vrh gore slavne i svete slatkom vlasti pjesni drage svijem pjevôcim naričete, narecite sad i meni kako istočnom caru mladu smrt vitezi nesmiljeni daše u svomu Carigradu. Znam da bi se otprije htilo da ja pjevam, vi kažete, kô se on rodi srećno i milo caru Ahmetu prvo dijete; i po smrti oca svoga s ke pomoći, s ke zasjede vrh pristolja otmanskoga Mustafa mu dundo sjede; kô li se opet carsko misto Mustafi ote, tere u slavi na pristolje ono isto sultan Osman car se stavi; i on mlađahan kako paka, željan starijeh slavu sresti, podiže se na Poljaka s mnogom silom, s malom česti. Ali da tijem pjesni moje sasma duge ne ishode, samo objav'te smrti svoje hude uzroke, tužne zgode! Vladislave, poljačkoga slavna kralja slavni sinu, čim tva puni slava mnoga svega svijeta veličinu, na spijevanja ova obrati veličanstvo vedra čela, u kijeh ti ištem prikazati nedobitna tvoja djela. Kraljeviću plemeniti jur u smrti cara Osmana svemogućom tvôm dobiti zamnjela je svaka strana. Tim s me trublje da svit sliša slavu tvoju svakčas veću, ti sveđ djeluj djela viša, a ja pjet ih pristat neću. Jadna u srcu uspomena caru Osmanu biješe ostala da mu je vojska nebrojena od poljačke ruke pala, i da zemljom svom velikom od tega se digla slava, glaseć carskijem dobitnikom kraljevića Vladislava. Ili putnik kopnom jaše, il' pomorac more brodi, Vladislav se klikovaše slavan carskoj pri nezgodi. Gozbe časteć družba mila i pastiri stada pase strenitelja turskijeh sila popijevahu u sve glase. Jur na krilijeh od vjetara glas po svemu svijetu prši kô kraljević silna cara kopja slomi, sablje skrši. U vedrini nad oblacim s istoka mu do zapada sunce upisa zlatnim zracim ime kojim slava vlada, kažuć da on pri Nesteru Istočnoga razbi Zmaja, leteć za njim u potjeru sivi Orô do Dunaja. Čim s ovega dijete oholo pečali se, grize i mori, misleć da svijet vas okolo tuđom hvalom njega kori, kliče "Ja ti, ah, nikako, kraljeviću, ne zavidim: suđeno je bilo tako dobitnika da te vidim. Ni me manje sreća muči tebi dobra, meni huda; er komu se što odluči, vik ne ubjegne togaj suda. Nu sve rane srca moga i muke su i žalosti s neposluha viteškoga i s bojničke nevjernosti. Ah, neumrli vitezovi, glasoviti Turci stari, s kijem dobiše vas svijet ovi moji djedi, vaši cari, gdi načini vaši bojni i djela su slavna ona u kih izgled jes dostojni viteškijih od zakona? Vi u trudu dni vodeći, snažna srca, smione obraze kazahote podnoseći ljetna sunca, zimne mraze. U pogubah krepci uzrokom od posluha vjere čiste, tijekom polja, gore skokom, rijeke plovom prihodiste, misleć da je svake zledi trpjet bolje, pače umriti, neg careve zapovijedi s neposluha pristupiti. Sve požude, sve pohlepe viđahu se vaše mile jahat bojne konje lijepe i iz luka tratit strile. Pače svaki u odluci za raskoše svoje obra sablju o pasu, kopje u ruci, luk o plećih, konja dobra. Bila vam su brašna hode bez razluke svaka žita, a poskupo hladne vode pića ugodna, plemenita. Konju i vami strehe općene stahu noćnijeh sred pokoja kućarice opletene od hrastovijeh tancijeh hvoja. I vojvode i viteza, i na kopnu i sred mora, i postelja i trpeza biješe koža zvijerî od gora. Pače u sjever posred zime, jezdeć mrazno Podunavje, steraše vam mnokrat svime snijeg postelju, stijenje uzglavje. Odjeća vas resi laka svita sama i priprosta, a za oklopje u junaka srce i prsi bijehu dosta. Grđahote vi sva blaga i sva plemstva razmi ono ko dobije sablja i snaga vojujući sveđ smiono. Suđahote da nevolje najveće su stat bez rati i da je umrijet vele bolje neg isprazno dni trajati. Veljahote da kudjelje žene predu doma u tmini, a junaci neprijatelje da zatječu na ravnini. Držahote za čâs svoju i najveću diku i slavu za vašega cara u boju izgubiti rusu glavu. Vapijahote "Smrti prijeka, ne stavljamo pamet na te: da se carstvo prostre, a neka životi se naši skrate!" Ah, blažena i čestita koli doba vaša scijenim! Lasno dobit krunu od svita bi s vitezim tač hrabrenim. Jaoh, a sada sve je inako: vojevode i vojnici, sve je otišlo naopako, nevjerni su svikolici! Na boj ide svak pod silu; grije ga ljeto, zima mu udi; a oblaču zlato i svilu - ljudska obličja, ženske ćudi! ter pod zlatom dočim sjaju u napravah bez procjene, neprijatelje pozivaju ne na bjenja neg na plijene. Hodeć zemlju, brodeć vodu, da u lasti plovu, hrane sprijed jedeke u povodu, naprćane zad seksane. Svioni su njih šatori, stoli zlatni na kijeh sjede, ptica u moru, riba u gori jestojske ih slijedom slijede. Na trpezah vrhu sagâ duge i obilne gozbe čine, pijuć dokli svijes i snaga od vina im svijem pogine. Pernice im raskošne su, gdi u bludijeh svu noć tonu, u mirisu i uresu, proć naravi i zakonu. Od momaka i od dvorana svaki ograđen uokolo jaše u zlatu konja vrana, glavu diže, gleda oholo, ter se gizda, ter se diči taštom slavom od junaka: vas u vidjenju i u riči, a u stvoru ništa paka. Ah, kolikrat pun nemira vidjeh jednog od krstjana gdi ih na jata goni i tira kako ovce sa svijeh strana; viknuh, skočih sam na konju bojnik ujedno i vojvoda, pri sramotnom bezakonju ne pazeć se od nezgoda. Pače ne ostah, za osvetit tej prikore sasma grube, vraćat ovijeh, onijem prijetit, ne mareći za pogube. Ah, zločesti i neznani, od šta ste se, rijeh, pripali? Jeda i vi, kô krstjani, po dvije ruke nijeste imali? Jeda i oni nijesu ljudi? jeda i u vas srca nije? Što vas straši? što vas trudi? tursko staro smjenstvo gdi je? Bolje vam je smrt stignuti i u boju s kopjem pasti negli tako poginuti bez zamjene i bez časti. - Nu zaman se snaga izmuči, jezik vika, ruka udara, jer od ovih strah se stuči s neposluhom janjičarâ. Spahoglani, ki sred rati rvahu se još smioni, kô ovi počeše ustupati, uzmakoše prešno i oni. Ovo uzroči me bojnike leški mači da posijeku i od krvi druge rike kraj Nestera da proteku; pače, da taj rijeka svudi napuni se i zajazi telesima mrtvijeh ljudi kijeh poljačka vlas porazi. Ali hoću unaprijeda da mâ ruka svijetom vrti i ona sama zapovijeda vrh života i vrh smrti. Čim mi cari štete svake i našega smo uzrok vaja, ki častimo ne junake neg hotime od saraja; i hoćemo, tko otprije služeć bludno dni provodi, s neprijateljim da boj bije i da vlada i gospodi. Mi, za uzmnožit veće zlata, ne gledamo nijedna ina, ter junačka što bi plata, sad je carska trgovina. Ali trg se carski tjera i od trgovac namjesnikâ: zgone u vojsku skup pastijerâ, a plaćaju se od bojnikâ. Tim pastijeri iza stada vojevodam pod ovacim kako hoćeš da ikada udriti se smiju s junacim? Ne, ne, istočni bojni puci, začeo sam djela veća, a u ovoj sablji u ruci svijeta je udes, vaša sreća! Car Lesandro primogući u bremena starijeh ljeta, mlad kô i ja vojujući, dobi carstvo svega svijeta. A i Suliman car hrabreni, pradjed slavni moga djeda, sablju opasa vrsnik meni i vojskami zapovijeda. Dva cara ova još odavna za izgled stavih željam mojim: njih ću slidit djela slavna, dokli vas saj svijet osvojim! Hrabrene su ove sprave; ja znam što ću i što je trijebi!" Prista i, pun želje od slave, stvari uzmnožne zače u sebi. Carska blaga nebrojena u Istok odnijet misô obraća, i pisma u kijeh šte se imena od svijeh vitez kijeh on plaća; a to da tuj, ne pazeći sipat pinez odsvudijere, ki uzmnože skup najveći od junakâ izabere; k janjičarom ter saviše vele veći broj iznova po izboru još ispiše od istočnijeh vitezova; a i čete spahoglana dvakrat veće s tijem učini s nova skupa izabrana, s kim ih združi i sjedini. Neka se uzdom tom ukrote i poslušni unaprijeda, ne štedeći sve živote, lete gdi car zapovijeda. Jošte odluči u svôj volji, pod zakletvu paček reče tko se ukaže junak bolji, da čâs bolju prid njim steče, na vladanja carska svoja hteći samo da se uzvise ki dobiju čâs sred boja s neprijateljim rvući se; ter ne pjenez, blud i žene, negli sama krepos gola put od milosti i od scjene u carskoga bude stola. Blagodarstvom ovacijeme svemoguć se izit nada i u kratko prostrijet vrijeme s istoka se do zapada. Ovu odluku stanovitu, pod zakletvu i pod vjeru, najprije učini on očitu glavi od paša Dilaveru, s deset tisuć ki bojarâ u istočnoj skupnih strani lansku jesen mlada cara od poljačke sile obrani. Tim car pašu velikoga Husaina smaknu onada, a uzvisi slavno ovoga, da u sve mjesto carstvo vlada. Nu što njemu ne zataja, još i hodži svomu objavi i hadumu od saraja, bijelijeh vila crnoj glavi. Pak svakomu da se uzmúči misô ovoga dogovora, za koristan svjet odluči bogoljupstvom skrit ju zdvora. Zato glase prosu opeta i svakomu čini znati da grob sveca Mahumeta na Meci će poć klanjati; a otole put krajina pomorskijeh svrnut reče, sidonskoga emirina s odmetnicim da posiječe. Kategorija:Osman Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić